Misato Katsuragi
"Don't look away, but think about what you can do to atone for your sin.”—'Misato Katsuragi' Misato Katsuragi (葛城 ミサト?, "Katsuragi Misato") is one of the main characters from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. She is the operations director at NERV, initially with the rank of captain; she is later promoted to major. In Rebuild of Evangelion, Misato's initial rank is a lieutenant colonel. Her duties at NERV include acting as a field commander for the Eva pilots, issuing orders and relaying battle strategies as well as processing input from Ritsuko Akagi and the technicians monitoring the Evas. She also handles many bureaucratic aspects of NERV's operations. Why She Rocks # She's not an Eva pilot like Asuka and Rei, but she's incredibly competent in her own right. #* This is especially evident in episode 7 when she takes down Jet Alone and in End of Evangelion when she saves Shinji from the JSSDF. # For all of her flaws, Misato is a mostly laidback, friendly woman who tries her best to look out for Shinji and Asuka. # Even though she is a borderline alcoholic, it never shows when she's on the job, where she is one of the most well-adjusted people working at NERV (relatively speaking) and a military genius. # If one were to catch her off-duty, they'd probably see an airheaded, silly, drunken party girl, but she's actually very intelligent. # Not only is she a gifted enough strategist to be made operations director over numerous personnel with higher ranks and more experience, but she's also a competent hacker and was able to keep up with Ritsuko when they were in college. # Her interactions with her mysteriously genetically-engineered pet penguin, Pen Pen are very adorable. # She is fiercely protective of the Children, especially Shinji. #* The best example comes in The End of Evangelion, where she leaves the command center mid-battle to rescue him, as well as hiding Asuka and her Eva at the bottom of the Geofront lake to keep her out the reach of the JSSDF. # When she and Shinji are suddenly ambushed by a JSSDF patrol, she quickly shields him from their gunfire with her body, resulting in her sustaining a lethal injury before they are able to getaway. Bad Qualities # Until Shinji Ikari's arrival, her living space was a complete mess; reflective of her true personality outside of work at NERV. # She cannot cook for herself and relies solely on instant food. #* She is often considered gross by Shinji and Ritsuko Akagi for combining food like ramen and curry. # Misato herself only works at NERV because she is heavily invested in killing the Angels out of personal revenge and to please her deceased father. Trivia * Neon Genesis Evangelion creator Hideaki Anno describes Misato as an adult Usagi Tsukino, right down to the hair and voice actress. * The name Misato means "beauty" (mi) and "village" (sato). ** However, various parents may choose to write it as "Optical village" or "Truth village". In addition, instead of the more common kanji for "village", a version meaning "home village" with the same pronunciation can be used, making the name Misato mean "beautiful home villages". * Misato's surname Katsuragi means "victory" (katsu) and "to flow" (ragi). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anti-heros Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Gunners Category:Lonely Characters Category:Lovers Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Characters Category:Mature Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:2020s Characters Category:Humans Category:Beware The Nice Ones Category:Alcoholics